


I'm Dangerous

by winterironqueen



Series: WinterIron [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, M/M, because Bucky is a precious soul, bit angsty, bucky barnes isn't a monster, had to write this as feeling a bit angsty myself, tony believes bucky isn't dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironqueen/pseuds/winterironqueen
Summary: Bucky thinks he's dangerous but Tony doesn't.





	I'm Dangerous

Tony could tell something was wrong. Ever since Bucky had returned from his therapy session he had been distant and had holed himself up in their shared bedroom. It wasn't uncommon for Bucky to have days where he would put a wall up and not interact much, but would at least try to be around people. He'd always come to Tony when he was feeling a bit fragile but this time he hadn't even attempted to do that.

Tony knew he shouldn't feel hurt by Bucky withdrawing into himself but he had assumed they were past that point now. Of course Tony understood what it was like to want to keep everything bottled up but he had gotten better at not doing that and so had Bucky. Or so Tony had thought.

Entering the darkened bedroom, Tony could make out Bucky's form sat on the edge of the large bed. His head was down and his hair covered the majority of his face. Bucky stiffened as he heard Tony approaching him, the smaller man could see his hands clench into fists and felt the tension rolling off the ex-assassin.

"Bucky, honey bun, are you okay?" Tony reached out tentatively to touch Bucky's shoulder, the man was practically shaking in tension. "Did everything go okay with therapy?"

"They think that the Soldier is always going to be apart of me." Bucky muttered. "That he's going to always be in my head."

"Oh."

"I'm dangerous Tony."

"We both know that's not true," Tony argued. "You haven't had a trigger for well over a year, you're doing well Bucky."

Bucky scoffed and brought his hands up to his face, burying his face into them.

"It just takes one lapse of concentration and he takes the forefront Tony."

"Well if he ever does, then I'm sure he's a great guy too."

"I'm being serious," Bucky snapped. "He's dangerous, _I'm_ dangerous."

"I refuse to believe that, maybe at one point you were but now? Not so much." Tony told Bucky, a stern tone taking over.

When Bucky didn't say anything, Tony moved closer to the other man. His arms wrapping around Bucky and pulling him closer.

"It'll be okay." Tony whispered, planting a small kiss into his hair.


End file.
